Beautiful Mess
by thatblue
Summary: Anna thought her life was getting a little strange when she found out her new boss was a group of alien slugs. And then she met the Doctor. She had never imagined anything could be so beautiful and dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

Donna was going to kill the Doctor. At least if she lived long enough to see him again. The blast- which the Doctor and Jack had assured her wouldn't reach the upper floors- and that they would meet her there and he could do some Time Lord trick to call the TARDIS- had in fact reached the fifth floor and thrown her from the hallway into this cozy little office.

It had also impaled a piece of metal into her right thigh, which she had pulled out at first sight- she knew it was a bad idea but it had been a moment of panic- and she was losing blood at an alarming rate.

Too be fair she did know that this was always a risk that came with the travel, but she hated to go out like this. The only comfort was that the building was empty, aside from the gigantic slugs- which had a name, and the Doctor had told her it at least twenty times, but she had refused to learn because she was taking a stand- and there was no one else to suffer.

As long as Jack and the Doctor were okay, she could find a way to be at peace. Sort of.

It was at the sound of footsteps that she pulled herself up into a sitting position, and saw, barely, a young girl enter the room. She had her left arm drawn to her body, but the right one was shifting debris that she found to be in her way.

She looked shocked, though she had just had a building blow up around her, and didn't notice Donna at first. Her hair was dark, though it was probably accentuated by the blast.

When she did her Donna, only a few steps from her now, she looked down at her leg, her eyes going wide. She didn't speak though, just looked around the room. She ran to a desk and opened drawers quickly, seemingly forcing her left arm to participate, and pulled out a ruler.

Donna wasn't sure where she found the long strip of fabric but she returned to Donnas' side, squatting down, still without speaking. And for once Donna had nothing to say. The girl reached under her leg, wrapping the fabric around from the back, the strain of moving her left arm was written across her face, but she didn't hesitate.

She laid the ruler against her leg, and somehow got the ruler and the fabric to twist around until it was resting against her leg firmly, making a very effective tourniquet.

When she was finished, the girl fell back, and settled on the floor.

"Thanks," Donna spoke softly for the first time.

They apparently weren't completely alone in this building, but that had probably just saved her life.

The girl looked at her clearly for the first time, her eyes a deep green and her smile wide and kind. "You're welcome."

Her voice was soft, and American, and just a little southern. Had they gone to America? Her head was a little fuzzy but she was still fairly certain that the Doctor hadn't actually told them where they were going. Just spouted off facts about what the plan was. That was so him.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked her; though there wasn't much she could do for her. The Doctor should be coming shortly, if things went according to plan downstairs.

The girl nodded, "Sure, just give me a minute, I'll figure out how to get you out of here."

"I have a friend; he will get us out of here. He was downstairs."

"Assuming he survived," the girl told her with an easy intelligence. The Doctor would like this one. "The stairway was destroyed."

"He'll find a way," Donna told her with confidence. She trusted him completely.

The girl nodded slowly. "Okay, well I should still look around. Plan B."

She started to rise, but faltered and Donna shook her head. "He's coming I promise. Listen, I'm Donna, and my friends are going to help us both okay? So what's your name?"

"Anna," the girl responded. "Anna Stone."

It was then that the Doctor and Jack bustled in, both looking ruffled but uninjured. The Doctor didn't notice Anna at first, seeing Donnas' injury and squatting down beside her. Jack was looking at Anna though.

The Doctor was looking over the tourniquet with an odd look on his face. "I'm sorry Donna, we really didn't think the blast would reach this far. But we got them all. Tried to get them to surrender, why doesn't anyone ever just surrender, but they wouldn't."

He took a breath, "How did you do this, then?"

"Doctor," Jack finally spoke. "I think she had some help."

Anna was sitting there quietly waiting on someone to speak to her. If Donna got to spend some time with her, she hoped she did, she would help her to speak up a little. The Doctor finally looked at her, and then back at Donna, then back to Anna.

He moved from Donna to kneel in front of Anna, who gave him a smile. "You did that?"

Anna gave a one arm shrug, "Yeah, she was bleeding, must have nicked an artery. Should be fine now, long as she gets some real medical care."

"Thank you," he told her sincerely. "Are you okay? We thought the building was clear, it's nearly midnight, I'm very sorry."

"I'm okay," Anna told him. "I'm not exactly supposed to be here, so kind of my fault."

He seemed to notice that she was holding her arm, and he reached out for it. She gave him a wary look.

"You can trust him," Donna told her.

Anna let him take it and he felt it gently. "Broken, but I can get it sorted."

He stood then, and motioned for Jack to move closer to where Anna was sitting. He pulled out his sonic, Donna assumed her was finding the right setting, and with the familiar sound, the TARDIS filled the space in front of them.

"Come on then," the Doctor instructed.

Jack was kneeling near Donna and despite her protest he lifted her and carried her into the TARDIS. The Doctor reached out for Anna but she stood on her own, until she wobbled. The Doctor slid his arm around her back and walked her into the TARDIS.

She looked up as they entered, and he thought that this probably wasn't the best time for a bigger on the inside moment, but if she needed it who was he to deny her. She had just saved his best friends life.

"Odd," she told him.

He nodded. "Yes, it is. And I'll be happy to explain, but we should get your arm taken care of, and I'll see to Donna."

"Sure," she agreed, letting him lead her to the med-bay.

Donna watched them from her bed, Jack beginning to set up the machines for the Doctor. She thought about teasing him about becoming the Doctor's nurse, but she was entranced by the Doctor and Anna.

He was looking at her carefully, with an odd smile she had never seen before. And she thought that maybe they would be seeing a bit more of Anna.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor had Donna and Anna sorted easily, and Anna was looking down at her arm touching it softly with her fingertips. The Doctor had encouraged them all to go to the kitchen, and Donna was making tea for them all.

"Okay," The Doctor sat in the chair opposite of Anna. "I'm the Doctor, that's Jack, and you met Donna already."

She nodded. "I'm Anna."

"Well, Anna," the Doctor's tone was so soft Donna almost didn't recognize it. "This is called a TARDIS, and it travels in space and time."

Anna bit her lip and Donna brought the tea over to the table, she sat the cups before them, guessing how Anna would like hers. She was delighted when Anna took a drink and smiled.

"Thanks," she looked at Donna.

Donna just nodded. Jack sat down and Donna sat beside Anna.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked her eyes never leaving her face.

Anna nodded. "Sure. So TARDIS…does it mean something."

The Doctor smiled. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

Anna nodded again. "Right."

"So you said you weren't supposed to be there," Jack jumped in trying to move the conversation forward.

"No," Anna agreed, her face suddenly more animated. "I wasn't. See I worked there until about a week ago, and then I found something I shouldn't have. They fired me."

"What did you find out?" Jack looked very interested but Donna didn't think he was trying to flirt.

"That the new owners were slugs…I wasn't looking for it or anything. I just came across the wrong file."

"The Langin aren't known for their mercy," the Doctor told her. "They could have killed you."

Anna shrugged. "Not really." She gave a half smile. "I wrote an email with the file attached. If I didn't stop it every hour then it would be sent about a dozen places."

"So they couldn't kill you," Jack agreed. "Why were you in the building tonight though?"

"I was trying to figure out how to stop them," Anna told them. "I had something made, but I needed to check something from the file."

"What kind of something," the Doctor asked.

"It was a salt mixture," Anna told him softly, like she was embarrassed. "Probably wouldn't have worked, but I had to try."

He shook his head, "No… you didn't. But you did and that's great. For the record, it would have slowed them at least."

She smiled at him. "Anyway. You all stopped it so I guess that's it. Time to find a new job."

"What did you do for them?" Donna asked.

"I wrote their computer programs."

"Beautiful and good with computers," Jack told her with a smile.

She blushed and looked down. Donna looked at Jack who winked at her. She didn't know what to think. She wasn't jealous but lately she and Jack had become much closer. And she was starting to think maybe he was interested in her.

But you could never tell with him.

"I suppose we should get you home," the Doctor told her, his tone sad, but Donna doubted the others noticed. She had been with him so long, had for a short time shared his mind and she knew what it sounded like. So if he didn't want her to go, why wasn't he asking her to stay?"

Anna looked up and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

They rose and Donna left the dishes for later. She wanted to see what the Doctor was doing, and be there to smack some sense into him if need be. She watched him set the coordinates and they arrived and he walked her to the door.

"Thank you for saving Donna," he told her.

Donna and Jack walked over. If this was really going to be goodbye, they were going to say it too.

"My pleasure, thanks for fixing my arm."

"You take care of yourself, okay. Be brilliant."

"You guys take care of yourselves too. She hugged Donna and Jack but the Doctor had already moved back to the console. She gave a small wave and then the door closed behind her.

Donna spun but before she could say anything Jack spoke. "You're really going to just let her walk away?"

The Doctor looked up. "Yes."

"Why?"

The Doctor was moving around the console and it took a moment before he answered. "I almost killed her before I met her, she doesn't need this."

"That's kind of how things go, Doctor," Jack told him walking up to meet him. He put his hand on his arm and Donna just watched.

"What is it really," Jack asked him.

"That's what it really is," he tried, his voice tight, suggesting the conversation was over. Jack sighed and took a step back but Donna wasn't having it.

"You like her," she challenged.

"I like both of you," he avoided.

"You have never looked at us like that Doctor."

"I don't know what you mean," he lied. "Where do you want to go? Or are we going to chat all night?"

"So this is what…a self imposed punishment? You don't think you deserve to be happy." Donna wasn't letting this go.

"I am happy," he gave her a hard look, and she knew it wasn't a complete lie. After Donna survived the meta-crisis and Jack rejoined the group, they had a lot of fun. But just because he wasn't alone didn't mean he wasn't lonely. Donna knew that.

"Doctor," she moved close to him, so close Jack couldn't hear. "If you don't go back, you will never know."

He looked her over, his eyes dark, before they seemed to calm. "She probably wouldn't want to come anyway."

"Ask her," Jack told him.

He sighed. "Fine, but if she doesn't we drop this."

"Agreed," they spoke together.

The Doctor brought them back, just a second after they had left. He walked to the doors, and they waited until he was outside before they snuck to the doors and peeked out.

The voices were low, as he reached her side, but Donna could still hear.

"So, I was thinking…we have loads of room. And well…I thought maybe…if you want… you could come with us."

Anna was biting her lip. "I don't want to be a bother."

"No," there was that soft tone again. It reminded Donna of fingertips stroking something fragile or precious. "You wouldn't be. We would love it…I would love it."

Donna saw her smile.

"Okay," she agreed, after a pause in which Donna was fairly sure the three of them had been holding their breaths. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until they were all inside that he really looked at them…and well they were a mess. Donna was still wearing bloody jeans and they all were covered in dust from the blast. And he couldn't miss the exhaustion on their faces.

He moved them away from Earth and then smiled broadly at them, winking at Anna who seemed a bit unsure. She looked like someone who didn't quite know the procedure but was willing to learn.

"All right," he told them. "I think we could all use a good clean up and some rest. We can figure out where to go when everyone is up again."

Jack just smiled easily and walked away, his steps sluggish. Donna waited though, looking from the Doctor to Anna but the Doctor shooed her away gently.

"You go on. I'll explain everything…well not everything because that would take a long time…but…just go get some sleep."

Donna smiled at him and nodded. As she walked away, without looking back she called out, "Love you space man."

This wasn't new; it was a familiar exchange now. In the beginning it had been hard to let those three words out but she had shown him that he didn't need to be afraid of them. He also thought it helped that he wasn't in love with her, so his hearts remained his-he looked at Anna- mostly.

"Love you Donna."

When his eyes found Anna's he saw a gentle amusement in them. "All right, head that way, don't worry she will take care of you. If you want to explore you can go in any room that the door opens. And if you need anything I will be around."

"Okay," she agreed and began to walk away. "Goodnight, Doctor."

"Goodnight, Anna."

She disappeared from sight and the thought crossed his mind to escort her, but she didn't look like she needed him so he flopped down on the seat.

DW

He had said that 'she' would take care of her, and while she couldn't fully understand she realized that she was the ship. And while there weren't any pictures or words she felt a wisp of information calling her in the direction she was supposed to go.

She didn't try any doors, waiting until she felt the call to stop and she reached for the door handle in front of her. She swung it open, the light coming on as she did, and saw a large room. It was clearly a bedroom…her new bedroom…and she loved it.

The walls were a pale blue, and it held a large bed, a desk, a dresser and a couple of chairs. Stepping in and opening the two doors inside she found a large bathroom and a closet full of clothing.

Well, she supposed, a shower would certainly be welcome, and she searched the dresser finding pajamas. Once she was in the bathroom, already stocked with everything she could want, she let the water wash away the traces of the night.

She breathed in the coconut shampoo and smiled. This was strange, beyond strange but it felt good here, like she was welcome.

Once dressed again, and having located a pair of slippers she placed her hand on the wall. She didn't know if was going to be received but she still gave a quiet thank you. She walked back to the door, her mind to wild to rest, and looked out into the hall. She took a right.

DW

The TARDIS didn't need anything done, and he suspected that she wouldn't take it well if he tried, but he wasn't sure what to do with himself. Aside from a shower, that is. He should sleep, but his mind wasn't going to let that happen so he didn't try to fight it.

Instead he rose, to make a familiar trip before he would clean up. He came to Jack's room first, opening the door slowly. Often he would find him awake and Jack would flash him an understanding smile and a few words would be exchanged, but tonight there was only darkness and the slow stead breathing.

He closed the door behind him with a smile, and moved on. He did this because he couldn't help himself. Checking on them made him take comfort in the knowledge that he had kept them safe another day and that he wasn't alone.

He reached Donnas room next, and opened the door to find the room dimly lit. She wouldn't tell him what adventure had caused the sudden aversion to complete darkness but it had been recent.

She was asleep, on her stomach, her right arm hanging off the bed. He moved in with the stealth of practice and tucked it back under the blankets. He brushed aside her hair and kissed her temple before retreating.

In the hall he realized that if Anna stayed, and he hoped she did, he would be adding her to this trip. But tonight he feared that it was too soon. He didn't want to scare her so he went to take his shower.


	4. Chapter 4

After his shower, during which he had argued with himself about whether or not to check on the newest arrival, he stepped out into the hall. He let the TARDIS lead him, following the gentle pull. He came to a door, with a large A in the middle, though he wasn't sure if that was done for Anna or him.

He knocked and getting no response he opened it, finding it empty. The only indication that she had been there was her shoes place neatly by the dresser. He closed the door again, knowing now that he at least had to find her to ask if she was okay. Her world had changed today and she deserved to have someone care enough to ask.

He found himself at the library, which the trio frequented, but he was a bit surprised because this wasn't usually someone's first stop. He could hear low music inside, classical, and he opened the door slowly.

The Doctor could just make her out, sitting on the sofa and he moved quietly into the room. The music wasn't of Earth, it was a composer called Omnom. Great music, but he doubted Anna selected it herself.

He wasn't trying to sneak up on her, but she didn't seem to notice he was there. He took in her form, feet pulled up beside her, book resting in her lap, her interest clearly captured.

He didn't mean to stare but he couldn't help it. This moment she was an innocent little Human. And one adventure, one day…though he really tried to prolong it…would change that. She would be harder, stronger maybe, but never this girl again. And he didn't want to look away.

But he did, he wouldn't get caught staring, so he moved around the couch.

"Hi," she said to him and looked up, her eyes dancing briefly around the library. He thought for a moment she might ask if it was okay to be there, but he had told she could go anywhere if the door opened, and she didn't speak.

"Hi," he told her. "I just wanted to check and see if you were okay."

"Oh," she smiled at him. "Sure, thanks."

He nodded. "So what are you reading? Anything good?"

She flipped back to the cover for a split second before returning to her current page. "Planet E3A5 and its eight moons."

He suppressed a smile, "There are Human books on that side," he pointed to the opposite wall.

"Mmmm," she agreed looking back down. "Where is the fun in that?"

"Too true," he agreed hoping he wasn't forcing a conversation if she didn't want to have one. "Read anything interesting?"

She nodded. "I grabbed it because I was thinking that eight moons must make the tide a bear…but apparently the planet is uninhabited so it doesn't really matter."

"Went there once, nice view if you can find a dry spot."

"I imagine," she told him softly.

He really shouldn't do this, he should walk away and let her read but he didn't. "Would you like to see real space?"

She nodded. "I would love to."

He held out his hand for her, not an uncommon gesture for him, but he felt the slightest of trembles and for a single beat his hearts missed.

She moved to put the book up but he told her to leave it and they began to walk. He made idol chatter until they reached the room he was taken her to. The Observatory.

Often there was nothing to see, but he hadn't taken them into the vortex, so they were just sort of floating in space, in the Fi quadrant.

This room changed often, to suit the observer and right now it held a single couch facing the windows. She let him lead her there and it was only after she sat that he followed trying to keep a respectable distance.

He let them be silent, taking in the sights before he pointed to a distant speak of light. "That right there is called the Blue Zone," he explained.

She looked at him, and he didn't try to stop the fall into the wonder that shone in her eyes. This was why he continued to travel.

She let him explain to his heart's content, and she was actually listening. Lots of times people pretended and he just let them because it felt good to talk. It helped to keep the empty at bay but she was really taking interest.

It was some time before he noticed her head start to droop and he didn't hold it against her. She had to be exhausted. He didn't stop talking, but made his words slow and about nothing in particular anymore.

At last her breathing was slow and steady, and he felt no qualms about lifting her and carrying her to her new room. He closed the door softly behind her and smiled.

He realized for the first time in so long he had spent hours without feeling any pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Donna awoke with a grumpy sigh, and she looked to the clock. She had forced the Doctor to stop saying there was no time in the TARDIS and program a clock that gave her a semblance of day and night. It was six thirty in the morning. She had gone to bed at four.

But as much as she closed her eyes, and even with the beautiful old girl trying to hum her back to rest she couldn't. She finally climbed out of bed and made her way to the shower, she wondered how Anna's first night went.

The Doctor had said he would explain but he was the Doctor and though she loved him, sometimes when he explained things you were worse of then before he began. But she wouldn't trade this life or his rambles for anything she had ever had in the years before him.

She wondered if maybe she should have checked on Anna and made a vow to try to help her get better adjusted if she needed it today. Probably after a trip because they 'hadn't really had one' yesterday the Doctor had told them.

It was only after her shower that she began to wake but she still needed a good cup of coffee and she hoped the kitchen would be empty. The TARDIS would have the coffee ready and they would have a comfortable silence. Until Mr. Babble arrived.

But when she stepped into the kitchen the man himself was at the stove, flour all over his body, and dusting his hair. He grinned at her, looking for all the world like he had slept if it wasn't for the circles under his eyes.

He didn't speak, he knew better, and she poured her coffee and moved to the table. She was surprised to see him making breakfast; he usually managed to weasel his way out with fake repairs. But here he was, looking pleased with himself, and she smiled into her cup. If he was any other man she would think he was doing this to impress Anna but she wasn't sure.

She hadn't seen him really interested in a woman before, a reflection…an echo of love maybe but nothing like this. And she just couldn't be sure.

Anna came in next, hair still damp, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Her hair that had looked so dark was really a light brown, and curly.

She didn't speak, and Donna thought they might get along just fine in the mornings. The Doctor looked at her, his face tender but surprised. She was guessing that Anna hadn't slept for long, as he had given her that look before when he thought she should be sleeping. Actually he had given it to her as she walked in, she just ignored it.

The Doctor reached over to his far side and grabbed a glass that was filled with orange juice. He handed it to Anna and she smiled at him. Okay, Donna decided, he was defiantly trying to impress her and he was cheating. The TARDIS was helping.

Jack came in next, bright as he always was and completely unwilling to obey the no talking rule. Donna was thankful that she had half a cup in her and was feeling more awake.

He kissed Anna's cheek and then Donna's and then the Doctors though he had to wipe the flour from his lips.

"Good morning," he announced excitedly, like it was Christmas and he was waiting on his presents.

No…he was worse on Christmas.

"Good morning," Anna answered and returned to her juice, sipping slowly and she wore a thoughtful look. Donna remembered her vow.

"How was your first night? Did the spaceman get you sorted?"

The Doctor looked at her quickly and she grinned. She hadn't meant anything by it but she thought maybe he wondered if she did.

"Sure," she agreed. "I love my room, when I woke up the ceiling was full of stars. Um, spaceman means that your alien, right Doctor?"

The Doctor laid a plate in front of the two ladies first and then in front of Jack and his empty chair. He looked at Anna, his eyes soft and possible worried. "Yes, I am. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Anna agreed with a shrug but nothing further.

Donna waited on them to make conversation but Jack was stuffing the fluffy pancakes in his mouth, and she was fairly sure he was part snake, and the Doctor was studying his plate trying not to look at anyone.

That wouldn't do.

"The TARDIS sort of knows what you like and she tries to provide it, I mean the stars in your room."

"I get that she sort of is in my mind, but it's not thoughts right?"

"Not exactly," Donna provided remembering this conversation with her and the Doctor. "It's not that clear, just sort of an impression of what you need or want but not exactly what you are thinking."

"That's good," Anna nodded though her face didn't display any indication she had any juicy thoughts.

The Doctor had at least begun to eat now but he was still silent. Jack stood to refill his plate and seemed to realize how quite the Doctor was actually being. And Jack being a man didn't filter the thoughts first to see if there was a reason.

"All right, Doc?"

The Doctor looked up now, with a smile he had an excuse for. "You call me Doc and I'm going to leave you on an empty planet."

"So you say," Jack agreed. "But you love me, and you couldn't do it really."

The Doctor shook his head but he was still smiling. Jack did it to annoy him and the Doctor rose to it every time, though she sometimes wondered if he was just playing his part.

He was very good at being what he was supposed to be even if it was just an act. He might have come a long way in the years they had spent together but there was still an empty that she and Jack couldn't ever fill.

He had lost something so great that their love couldn't mend the wound. Ease the pain, she was certain, but it was just a cover. It was still there, in the storm he still carried in his eyes. Not all the time now but too often.

In the way he had nightmares and Donna had held him till they left.

"So where to then today?" The Doctor asked, a smile on his face that she thought suited him. He didn't look like he was playing the game today, he seemed present.

"We should let Anna pick," Jack suggested, finishing his second helping of food and leaning back.

Donna smiled at him and he winked.

Anna looked up at them, "I wouldn't have a clue, someone else should pick."

They all seemed to think, all knew how important the first few days were to the likely hood someone stayed. The Doctor had taken her to a water world her first trip and it was on the only dry spot that they had sat and talked.

Of course things went crazy the next trip, and she had seen the burden he carried as they took out Pompeii but he tried so hard to make them happy in the bits in between.

"I know," the Doctor spoke up enthusiastically.

"Where," Anna asked, with a smile.

"It's a surprise," he beamed at her and then them. "It'll be warm…if I get the seasons right."

"And safe?" Donna asked

The Doctor's eyes flicked to Anna and then back. "Should be."


	6. Chapter 6

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors feeling like he was bouncing inside-more than normal- and stepped out. The others followed and he closed the door behind Jack and turned to survey where they had landed.

It was a grassy field but there was a town within sight. And he was pleased to feel the sunlight pouring down on them. He wasn't completely willing to admit he was trying to impress Anna, but if he were, getting them where he meant to seemed important.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Doctor said and then wondered if that sounded as odd to them as it did to him. "This is New Longway."

"And it's actually warm, just like you said," Donna smiled at him.

"You don't have to sound so surprised," the Doctor pouted.

"Yes I do," Donna joked but softened it, "But it's lovely."

The Doctor smiled at her and then looked to Anna was looking out to the town.

"Would you like to go check it out," the Doctor asked.

She looked back at him, her smile making him warm in a way the sunlight wasn't able to.

"Yes," she agreed. They began to walk, Jack and Donna pulling ahead of them. "So was there an Old Longway?"

"Good question," he told her honestly. "No, actually there wasn't. If I remember correctly it was the name of the first inhabitant."

She nodded at him and they continued on in renewed silence. He couldn't mistake her lack of chatter for disinterest. Her curiosity was so strong it made the space between them tingle.

Jack and Donna were far enough ahead that their conversation was lost in the gap but not so far that they couldn't find the Doctor if they looked.

But he stayed at Anna's side- equal part desire to keep her safe and desire just to be near her. And for all the words and thoughts he wanted to share he didn't speak. He hoped, with time, that she would come to speak more. But it was mostly in the fear that if she didn't the others would drown her out.

The Doctor watched Donna and Jack holding hands and laughing, though he didn't know what about. He took it in with a smile, they had become a lot closer and the Doctor was happy for both of his friends. Feeling a small hand touch his arm he turned to see Anna smiling at him.

"This is so amazing, thank you."

He beamed at her, and ignored the unhealthy heart fluttering, "You're welcome."

"Um…" she started and then seemed unsure of how to continue.

"What is it?" he asked, his mind going to the worst possibilities.

"What species are they?"

Oh…just a simple question. He had worried she was going to say something about going home, and he would have to find out if he was actually above begging. He knew he was in trouble, feeling like this after such a short amount of time. Of course, it didn't matter because she didn't seem to feel anything towards him.

"They are called the Fishin, they are humanoid." He told her, after realizing he had left her to argue with himself about her mentally.

"Right," she nodded, and her face showed she was curious what had caused the pause, but she didn't ask. Then much to his surprise, she slipped her much smaller hand into his.

It was so warm, though that could be attributed to the heat of the day, but it felt perfect. He tightened his grip just enough to say that she was welcome in his hand. He had in fact, been wishing that he had been doing it since they had stepped out of the TARDIS.

But he told himself, he liked the contact with anyone. It wasn't just her that he longed to touch.

They made it to the town, and Jack and Donna slowed to wait on them. He had never taken them here before and when in doubt they still turned to him.

He liked that. He liked to be needed. When they caught up to them they all began to stroll through the streets. They looked at what the street vendors were selling and talked about things they saw. It was quiet and nice, and he had the best of company. He really was a lucky man.

This was just what he had been trying for when he landed them here. He wanted there to be things to see but low danger.

At least he thought it was low danger until he saw the soldiers. As they approached he spoke a few words in his head that the TARDIS wouldn't have translated on a matter of principle and looked at his companions.

He didn't wait till they arrived to try to figure out the trouble and looked quickly at the vendors, most of which were woman. They all looked nervous and, he was kicking himself for missing it, they all had a spiral brand on their right hand.

The soldiers stopped in front of them, blocking the road completely. "The females must come with us for punishment and processing," what was the commanding officer, the Doctor presumed, spoke.

Anna's hand tightened slightly in his and he gave it a gentle squeeze and offered her what he hoped was an encouraging smile. She didn't seem convinced.

"On what charges," the Doctor let go of Anna's hand and was proud when she didn't fight him.

Jack had moved as well, placing his body in front of the woman, Donna moved back to stand beside Anna.

"Being unwed, unmarked females," the commander answered, with a tone of impatience.

His fellow soldiers didn't seem to want to make eye contact with the Doctor or Jack.

"We are travelers," the Doctor explained, hoping that excuse might actually work. "We didn't know."

"No exceptions," the commander told him, with what appeared to be the beginnings of a smile.

He was about to finish of the last of the Doctors patience.

"Take the females for punishment and then send them to The Sale."

"What is The Sale," Jack asked, though the Doctor imagined Jack knew all too well.

The commander actually sighed loudly, but answered. "The woman will be presented to the unwed males. Offers are made for their hand in marriage and the highest bidder wins them."

The Doctor looked back at the two of them, both beautiful and in his care. His mind had already provided him with an answer but he could only hope they understood well enough not to call him out on his lie.

"They are our wives," he told the commander, his voice firm and holding a tone of anger, he didn't have to fake.

Jack's eyes met his for about half a second before he was agreeing. "Yes, they can't be brought to The Sale. They are already taken."

The commander looked disappointed, and the Doctor felt a stirring of violence but he pushed it away. He wasn't like that, but he had to fight it when people tried to hurt those he loved. But he took his disappointment as what it was and it gave him hope.

"Do you have proof," he asked them, clearly reaching for entertainment.

Fishing out his psychic paper he flashed it concentrating on the right thoughts. "See there…ours."

He hoped Donna would overlook the implied ownership if it saved them.

"Very well," it was conceded. "But they must still be punished and branded. You can retrieve them in two hours."

"No one is branding me or her sunshine," Donna argued as soldiers moved to grab Anna and Donna.

"I've got to agree," Anna spoke out and the Doctor fought a smile. One day with Donna and she was fighting back with the best of them.

"This way," the commander told them once they were secured. The Doctor noted how gentle the two that led his girls away were trying to be and he made a note of it.

"I can walk on my own," Donna was still protesting as they moved farther away.

"Wait," the Doctor called out, wanting to tell them that they were coming for them.

To Jack he said," Tell Donna we are coming and not to fight too much." And then back to the soldiers. "Allow us a goodbye. It is our tradition."

When they didn't move he took that as acceptance and moved to Anna as Jack walked over to Donna.

He leaned in near Anna and she smelled like coconut and starlight and, which was far more distracting than it should have been. He whispered in her ear.

"We will get you out, I promise."

He leaned away just a little, and to complete the act he kissed her cheek. He was fairly sure she blushed and he might have as well, but he hoped not.

When he took a step back he saw Jack kiss Donnas' check and step back as well. Donna had a funny sort of smile and he wondered for a moment if Jack's words had been more of a comfort than his had been. But then Jack winked and the Doctor was certain it was something else.

As soon as they were out of sight the Doctor looked to Jack. "Let's go get our wives."


	7. Chapter 7

Donna was tied to a chair in a dark dank cell…again. The numbers of times it had happened had been climbing steadily since she met the Doctor but she chose not to think about that right now. She wasn't alone this time; she could feel Anna's fingers resting gently against hers and knew that she must be tied to a chair facing the opposite way.

"Are you all right," she asked her, hoping that she was and that this wouldn't be enough to drive her away from them.

"Um," she paused. "Yes, I suppose so, are you?"

"Me," Donna grinned to herself. "Oh yes, this is nothing. Kind of a been there done that by now."

"So this sort of thing happens a lot."

Donna could kick herself…still honesty was best. If Anna stayed she was bound to face this situation again, and probably worse.

"I wish I could say that it is rare," Donna admitted to her.

"Right," Anna agreed and then resumed her silence.

She seemed to really excel at not talking and she was honestly content not to be heard. Donna had seen it on her face before.

"You don't say much," Donna ventured.

"No," Anna agreed, "I suppose…"

She stopped there, letting the sentence fade into the darkness. Donna probably should have left it alone, unsure of if Anna wanted to talk about it, but that wasn't how Donna worked.

"Suppose what?"

There was a long pause and just when she felt certain that she wasn't going to get an answer, "Suppose that if no one is listening there is no point in talking."

Donna felt honest shock. She could understand why people hadn't listened when she spoke, but Anna wasn't like her. She was smart and would make great conversation.

"Why wouldn't they listen to you," she wondered aloud, hoping that didn't sound rude. "You're brilliant…oh my…I've turned into the Doctor."

She heard a soft laugh come from the girl on the other side and she smiled a little. She had faced the problem of no one listening but she had chosen to speak louder. To force them to hear what she had to say, and Anna had chosen to make it so they didn't have to pretend. Two different reactions to the same situation but really in the end they were both the same.

"Well," Donna tried, "We will all listen to you, Anna. Me and Jack and the Doctor we talk a lot…some more than others…but that doesn't mean we don't listen. And we will always, so you just talk away, okay?"

"Okay," she heard the soft reply. "Thanks."

Donna didn't respond at first unsure of how to continue. Then she leaped ahead wanting to keep the silence from getting a good hold on the room again.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty five."

She didn't see any harm in doing a little recon for the Doctor even if he was too stubborn to admit that he was interested in her.

"Any men you left behind?"

"No," Anna told her with a tone that suggested there was a story but Donna wasn't surprised when the story didn't follow. Oh well, they would work on that.

"So what are we doing here," Anna asked her after another moment. "Are we actually waiting or are we escaping?"

Donna smiled again, wishing that she could see the sparkle she knew must be in her eyes. "Well, I suppose we should just wait. The Doctor told Jack to tell me not to fight."

"Okay," she heard an exhale. The quiet girl clearly had some fight in her. "So this branding thing happened to you before as well?"

Donna thought back and she had to admit that this particular custom hadn't been forced on her before. She had come with the Doctor for new experiences but this was pushing it.

"No," Donna told her. "But whatever they do the Doctor can reverse…if he doesn't get to us first."

She suspected Anna was going to speak when the light in the cell came on and Donna looked around. She found herself wishing that it would go back off. At least in the darkness she could ignore the poor conditions.

It was only a moment longer when two of the soldiers from before came into the cell. One was the commander, with a look of arrogance on his face Donna wanted to slap off, and the other was a younger man who looked very much like he would rather be just about anywhere else.

"It is time for your branding," the commander told them with a hint of glee.

Donna opened her mouth but Anna beat her to it. "I really don't see why you have to do that. We have taken our punishment, but we aren't from here so what good is a brand going to do us?"

Logical but full of fire, Donna was proud.

"Rules of the land," was the reply, the voice a little more unsure than before, but it recovered quickly.

"Benid," the commander instructed the young man. "Pull your female out and…"

Donna let loose now, "My name is Donna and hers is Anna, and if you call us females again…like you are better than us…so help me I will…"

"Benid," the commander instructed seemingly ignoring Donna but she didn't miss that he didn't use the word female again. "Pull her out and get her ready for the branding."

The commander walked around to Anna's side and Donna wished that he had come to her instead. This branding was no doubt going to hurt, and if the Doctor didn't get to them in time then it was going to happen. But Benid seemed like he might try to be gentle and Donna would trade the pain with Anna if she could.

She really liked the girl.

DW

The Doctor had been arguing with the man at the desk for at least ten minutes. He and Jack had been all over town following their chain of command and they were both fed up. His hearts were racing with fear, scared of more than he really could keep up with.

Anna was going to leave, he just knew it. And he wouldn't try to stop her, hadn't this been what he had wanted to avoid in the first place? He shouldn't have gone back for her... but sitting with her in the observation room he had felt so good that he knew that he couldn't regret it completely.

But none of that mattered, because despite his best intentions, she and Donna were going to be branded if this guard didn't let him back. Jack was pacing, clearly reaching the end of his rope and though the Doctor knew he wouldn't use violence he also knew he wanted to.

And to be honest, he was considering it himself. No, that was just worry talking. He could get what he wanted…what he needed without it. And right now he needed those two back in the safety of his arms and back in the TARDIS. And with a lot of luck without a silly brand on their hands, and he better have some luck.

"I'm telling you…as nicely as I can manage…and really, honestly this is the last chance…open that door and give me them back!"


	8. Chapter 8

Anna knew what she had to do now. Donna was important to the Doctor and for reasons Anna couldn't understand or categorize the Doctor was important to Anna. That meant that Anna had a duty to help protect Donna for the Doctor.

"You are making a mistake," Anna told her smiling brander.

Her tone was level, so soft that it made him pause what he was doing…if only for a moment.

"Quiet," he told her.

"Listen," she told him, drawing in a breath that she hoped would give her confidence. Never let it be said that she was a coward. "If you really need to do this for whatever reason, then just do it to me. Look at him, he doesn't want to do it, and Donna doesn't want it done, so let them be."

Donna spoke out from her spot on the other side of the cell where it looked like Benid had turned on an electric brand. "No, Anna."

Anna did her best to smile at her and then returned her gaze to the man before her. She was glad to see that he looked like he was wrestling doubt.

"Those men are coming," Anna told him, lowering her voice to just include the two of them. "My husband and hers," she was surprised when she didn't struggle with the word husband. "And they won't be happy. But her husband, well he might lean more towards violence so you better just do me."

He nodded at her and turned to Benid, "Leave her."

Donna was speaking but it all faded to the background as he moved around the back of the chair with the brand in his hand. She had honestly hoped that a seed of doubt would be enough to stay his hand as well but apparently it wasn't. Still, if she could save Donna some pain Anna would bare it as best that she could.

"Step away from my wife," a voice came, low and full of something dangerous and it took Anna a moment to realize that it was the Doctor.

She couldn't see the commander for a moment but he seemed to take the Doctors words to heart and moved back around in front of her. The Doctor was giving her a look she didn't understand and she feared that maybe some of that anger was directed at her. Maybe she had done something wrong.

The cell was open and Jack and the Doctor entered and Benid and the commander vanished as quickly as they could get away. Anna could feel the Doctor untying her and Jack was doing the same for Donna.

The Doctor helped her stand, but then released her and stepped back. Looking up into his eyes she saw the full storm that she had only seen a hint of in the short time she had known him. And she was suddenly certain that he was upset with her. She didn't know what she had done, but perhaps he blamed her for them being her.

"Come on you two," he told her and Donna, looking at her for only the length of a heartbeat and then he looked at Donna where his gaze lingered.

Anna dropped her gaze to the dirt floor, and tried not to cry. She didn't cry often but she knew that this meant that she was going home and that broke her heart. She hadn't meant for any of this to happen, but she supposed that if someone had to be blamed it wouldn't be Donna.

She followed and though the Doctor walked at her side, there were no words this time. He didn't look at her or smile, and it was nothing like this morning had been. She had just become and obligation and though it hurt her she knew that taking her home would be best if he was going to think of her as that.

They reached the TARDIS again and they all walked in, the Doctor leaving her by the door without a glance and moving up to start flipping switches.

She swallowed hard, and decided it was best to just go to her room and wait. She had nothing to pack, so he wouldn't have to wait to be rid of her.

DW

The Doctor knew that he couldn't avoid her leaving by not giving her the chance to ask but maybe it would buy him a couple of minutes. It seemed all he could do was lose those he loved, and though he wouldn't say he loved her he couldn't deny that he could have. Given a little more time, he didn't doubt she would have a complete hold on his hearts.

Maybe it was best she was going now though, because he knew from experience if she was the reason they beat it would destroy him if he lost her then.

"Doctor," Donna's voice was so soft, and cautious he looked up at her quickly.

"Donna," he spoke softly, looking his best friend up and down.

Silly him, so caught up didn't even think to check if they had been injured.

"Did they hurt you two," Jack asked running his hands up and down her arms as if fighting off the cold. She let him do it but she was looking at the Doctor and he tried hard to read the look in her eyes.

"No," Donna shook her head, "But Doctor where did Anna go?"

The Doctor spun around to look at the door where he had left her and she was in fact gone. They were in the vortex so she didn't leave the TARDIS but she could be anywhere. But no, the TARDIS informed him with a tone that was borderline impatience that she was in her room.

"What is it?" He rubbed the console soothingly. She was upset and he wasn't sure why.

The pressure in his mind grew and he knew that he needed to get to Anna and he needed to do it now.

"Are you okay, Donna?" He moved to her, Jack steeping out of the way. He pulled her to him, knowing that he had to do this too. "I'm sorry, you know I am. So sorry."

Donna's chuckle came out as warm breath against his neck and he thanked everything out there that nothing worse had happened. He may not be in love with Donna but he loved her completely.

"I'm fine, spaceman. Check on her."

He nodded and released her, kissing her cheek and then walked off, the TARDIS leading him to the correct room. He listened outside the door but could hear nothing but silence, but he knew that she was in there.

He knocked at heard what he thought was a 'come in' and he did. She was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard and she didn't exactly look at him when he came in.

"Anna," he started but he didn't know how to follow that up. He could tell her that he was sorry, and oh how he was, but that didn't seem like it would do it justice.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and he didn't miss the catch in her choice though she didn't let any tears fall.

"No," he told her, his voice taking on a glimpse of anger, but that was only for him.

She looked at him, and a single tear slipped down her face, and he wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go again. He was in over his head with this girl and he knew it.

"No," he tried again; lowering his voice and he moved to sit on the bed, thankful when she didn't ask him not to. "You don't need to be sorry, it was all my fault. I'm sorry Anna. This sort of stuff happens to me a lot. "

"It wasn't your fault," she told him, her tone so sincere he looked into her eyes and found absolute trust in him. He had known her for such a short amount of time, but she didn't doubt him and he didn't deserve such trust.

"I brought you there," he disagreed, but he didn't want to. He was going to bring down his own image but better to do it now.

"So?"

She gave him the smallest of smiles, and he didn't catch himself in time, and his thumb was brushing away the tear that rested on her cheek. She didn't pull away from him or seem bothered, though she did blush a little.

"Do you want to go home, Anna?"

"No," she shook her head, "But if you don't want me here, I will."

"I want you here," he replied quickly, probably too quickly. Perhaps he could do better with his feelings this time around. Less wasted time because he was a coward.

She smiled again and looked down at the bedspread. He reached out, fingers doing their best not to tremble as they raised her face gently by her chin. "Please stay Anna. I can't promise bad things won't happen, but I will always try to protect you. And there isn't a prison out there that could keep me from coming to get you. I will always come for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Two Weeks Later

It had been another exhausting day, but he had good people by his side and he couldn't have been happier to have them all back home. They had all shuffled to bed, him grinning at Anna with an unspoken promise and now he waited for them to get settled.

He began his routine, seeking out Jack's room first and wasn't surprised to find him asleep; he had been awake most of this week. Donna was out as well, the dim light she had been keeping lit at night wasn't on and he smiled to the darkness.

And then it was time for his favorite part of the night, seeing Anna. He had thought she couldn't sleep that first night on the TARDIS due to the excitement but she didn't go to bed on her own accord.

He had found her in the library every night for the last two weeks, not that he was looking for her exactly, and they would talk for a while. Then he would find a book and read to her until she finally let sleep claim her.

He didn't know why she didn't want to go to bed, and it wasn't for lack of asking. He asked most nights, but she just brushed it off and he didn't push, and wouldn't until he deemed that it was too much for her to do on her own.

He opened the library door to find it dark aside from the customary flicker from the fireplace. He frowned, knowing that she was probably just in bed, which was a good thing. Even if it meant he didn't get those hours of alone time with her that he had come to love.

The Doctor wandered to her room, looking to see that it had been moved so that it was next door to his. He wasn't shocked, the TARDIS had been trying to play matchmaker since the night he made his promise to Anna that he would always come for her. She wasn't going to let him get away with not telling Anna how he was feeling for much longer he was certain.

He listened outside her door, and hearing nothing he opened it just a crack, letting a sliver of light fall upon her bed. She looked so beautiful sleeping, face relaxed and her breathing the only noise in the room. He wanted to move to the bed and pull her into his arms but he didn't. Instead he took a breath that was meant to slow his hearts but didn't and closed the door to let her get some much needed rest.

He had slept last night so he wasn't tired and he walked back to the console room to fiddle around with the timing on the TARDIS. It didn't strictly need it yet, but better to do some preventative care before they wound up somewhere too many years early or late.

He slid under the console, the sonic in his mouth, both hands filled with wires, seeking out the right one.

"Doctor," the voice was hoarse but he would know Donna's voice anywhere.

He shoved the wires back where they belonged; they could wait, and slid out to take in her pale face. Rising quickly he wiped his hands off on his shirt and moved over to her, not hesitating to lay a hand across her brow. He knew she was going to be warm even as he did it.

"What's wrong Donna?" He asked.

"Don't feel good," she mumbled, looking like she would rather not be asking him for help. She knew the rules though, after the one time she tried to hide her illness from him he told her that if she was going to stay with him she had to come to him for help.

He nodded, "Come on, med-bay," he took her hand and she followed him slowly, without protest.

Once there he scanned her, thankful to find it was just a normal human flu that she must have picked up on their recent shopping trip to Earth, and he gave her a soft smile.

"Flu?" Her hoarse whisper asked him.

"Yes, here let me give you something for the fever," he reached for a hypo and she stuck out her arm willingly. After he gave her the medicine he kissed her cheek and sent her to her room, with a promise to check on her soon.

She grunted in a very lady like fashion and shuffled out of the room. Turning around to tidy up the equipment he smiled to himself, before hearing someone enter the room. He spun around expecting Donna but Jack was standing there leaning against the door way watching him.

"Donna looks a little," he paused as if unsure of a nice way to say how bad she looked right then.

"Flu," the Doctor supplied while Jack searched for an adjective.

"Oh," Jack nodded, looking awake and a little bored. "Anna okay?"

It wasn't as if the Doctor wasn't already wondering about her, since it was a Human flu but he was trying to decide if he should take the chance of waking her to check.

"She was asleep," the Doctor told him. "I suppose though I should at least peek in and make sure."

Jack grinned. "You love her?"

The Doctor gave him a smirk, "I've known her for a little over two weeks Jack."

"Time is relative," Jack stole his line.

The Doctor sighed. Did he love her? Well sure he did, and he loved Jack and Donna and plenty of others but that wasn't what Jack was asking. Was he in love with her? Well, he wasn't prepared to answer that quite yet, even if he had an anwer.

"I'm going to go check on her," the Doctor mumbled by way of avoidance and scooted past Jack but he heard him call out to the Doctor's retreating form.

"I think she might love you too, Doc."

The Doctor smiled, despite the use of the forbidden nickname. Anna had given him no indication that he could see that she felt anything more than friendship towards him but the thought that maybe she felt even a trace of what he did made him happy to no end.

He listened again outside the door, before opening it to find an empty bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Anna dragged herself to the bathroom, feeling fairly certain that she would feel better if she had been hit by a bus….but she assumed that it was due to the lack of sleep. It had been a while before she had come with the Doctor and she hadn't gotten more than a couple hours of sleep a night since she came aboard.

It had nothing to do with him, although their new routine pleased her greatly. She found herself listening to his voice every night until she couldn't fight the need any longer and then when she awoke a little latter she was tucked comfortable in bed.

So, this whole feeling awful thing was just her body protesting. Finishing her business and exiting the bathroom she saw light pouring into the room from her now open door. In the doorway was the Doctor, who was looking at her bed until she stepped into the room.

"Anna, I…sorry…I…sorry…"

She shook her head at his stumbled words, and then she smirked. Wait, was that a smirk? It was just that when he went off like that he was so cute she couldn't help herself. She liked to pretend that she made him nervous, and that was why he got all fumbley around her, she doubted that was the case, but what did it hurt for a girl to pretend?

The Doctor, whom she had classified as one of the wonders of the universe, she had her own list…the one the Doctor had shown her was all well and good, but did nothing for her. His hair had its own number on her list, the hair he was currently running his fingers through.

That meant that she hadn't spoken, which meant that he was still waiting on her to say something to make him feel better about watching her in what could be taken as a slightly instusive manner. She didn't mind…and she still hadn't spoken.

"It's fine, everything okay?"

He smiled now, dropping his hand from his now extra chaotic tresses and nodded. "Yes, well, sort of, mostly. Donna has the flu, and well I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, since it's a Human flu and you are Human."

She nodded, absently. Boy could he ramble, not that Donna hadn't given her plenty of warning about that fact when she and Anna were alone. "Yes, I am. But, no, I'm fine." Never mind the bus factor, she wasn't going to admit to being anything other than fine over something silly like sleep, which was her fault any way.

"Are you sure, you seem a little…" he let the words go unfinished but she supplied that she seemed a little off. Well Doctor, she mused, that's because I can stop thinking about how wonderful you look standing there in a light halo.

"Fine," she replied as quickly as she could. "Is Donna going to be okay?"

He seemed pleased with her concern for his best friend. She didn't have to fake it, she was coming to deeply love this life and Donna was rapidly becoming her best friend as well. And the two of them together were a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes," he beamed at her, clearly feeling much better than Anna was at that moment. "She has me as a Doctor."

"It's good that you are so modest," Anna told him, bringing a smile of her own to the surface. It took some effort but it was worth it.

"Can't help the truth," he nodded, and she suspected it was to himself.

"Is that why the TARDIS is so big?"

He raised his eyebrows, and looked suspicious. "Is what why?"

"Because your head wouldn't fit it otherwise?"

His smile faltered, "I do not have a big head, ego or otherwise, thank you very much. See what happens, I come to make sure that you are okay, and get trouble for the effort. Donna is a bad influence."

Anna didn't speak, she was really quite tired, but she couldn't resist the chance to rile him up. Perhaps Donna was an influence but she didn't need any help, the Doctor set himself up for situations so perfectly.

"Anna?"

Anna realized her eyes had closed, "Right sorry, I think I better go back to sleep for a while."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, good idea. I'll just leave you to it."

But he didn't leave, just watched her carefully. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Anna?"

She didn't want him to go…so maybe it was partially because she was feeling worse by the second, but mostly because she liked to be near him. She wouldn't ask for anything more than he could give her, but maybe friendship would be enough to make him want to stay.

"Would you…I don't know…I just thought…" It was apparently her turn to have a hard time with words.

"Would you like me to stay?" His eyes looked…hopeful…no that was probably just the fever…that was just from a lack of sleep.

"If you know, you're not too busy, or anything."

"Give me five minutes?" He asked her softly.

She nodded and swung her legs on the bed. "Sure."

"I'll be right back," he told her, and he moved away from her as her eyelids slid down, even as she was moving her head to the pillow.

DW

The Doctor checked on Donna quickly, who was half asleep, but assured him and threatened him that if he didn't get his skinny behind back to Anna's room that she would get out of the bed and make him. He had fled, asking Jack to keep him posted if anything changed.

He made it back to Anna's room at four minutes thirty three seconds and he wasn't entirely surprised to find her back asleep. He hadn't missed how pale she was even in the low light and she had seemed distracted but he hadn't wanted to push her. And once it was agreed he would stay he felt reassured that he could keep an eye on her.

He didn't know where he should sit, but decided he would join her on the bed, on top of the blankets, and then he could always make up an excuse if she found it creepy.

Kicking off his shoes softly he moved to the side of the bed she wasn't occupying and slid onto it gently. He pinned his arms down by his sides, because if he didn't he would reach for her, and laid there looking up at the dark ceiling.

It was about another minute when she moved closer to his body, slowly, and he wasn't certain if she was awake or just seeking out form.

"Doctor," the voice was so low and sleepy he smiled to himself. She sounded so innocent like that and he wanted to hug her all the more.

"Yes," he asked keeping his tone low, and he moved his arm out of her way and she moved closer to his chest, resting her head near his shoulder. He tried to ignore how right it felt to have her in his arms, and wrapped his arm around her pulling her snug.

"I like you," she mumbled.

Like? Like like? Did he just use that expression? Perhaps Donna was a bad influence on him as well. Time Lords don't say things like like-like. Except he just did, still it was probably those crazy chemicals running through his veins, the same ones that were making him want to kiss those lips. "I like you too, Anna."

He reached up to brush hair away from her face as well as check her temperature. It was up a little but she didn't seem bothered yet, so he would let her rest as long as she could. His precious Anna, he didn't even try to fight the 'his' any more. Even if she never felt the same, but he hoped she did, she had been his since hello.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor had fallen asleep, though he wasn't tired. He suspected it was because he had been holding the woman he may or may not be in love with, and felt completely content. But he was awoken by that woman shivering in his arms, now.

He opened his eyes, and could feel her bare arm pouring out heat from her now much higher fever. He brushed hair away from her face, and saw that her eyes were still closed. He decided to let her rest, while he slipped out to get a fever reducer from the med-bay, and it was time to give Donna another dose.

He tried to extricate himself from her body but she groaned so he stilled for a moment.

"Doctor," her voice was only a whisper.

"Yes?"

"Don't go?"

"I'll be back," he soothed, rubbing up and down her back, trying to ignore the feelings that the small action caused in him. "Just going to get some medicine to make you feel better, and I'm going to check on Donna."

"Oh," she got out. "Okay."

"Good girl," he told her, softly, and kissed her cheek before she rolled away from him, pulling the blankets up over her.

He would have to take some of them off of her until her temperature dropped, but he would let her have the warmth in his absence.

She was asleep again before he had even made it to the door, which he was thankful for. She needed the rest anyway, but especially now that she was sick.

He made a quick trip to the med-bay and then to Donnas room. Inside he found Jack and Donna cuddling with each other, but Jack was awake and just watching her sleep.

"Doctor," he said softly.

The Doctor looked on in fondness. His Donna, and his Jack, oh how he hoped they could finally see each other.

"Hi Jack," the Doctor grinned. He moved over to the bed, leaning in just far enough to reach her neck and gave her the injection.

"Thanks, Doctor," Donna murmured, though he suspected she wasn't really awake.

"Jack," the Doctor turned, wanting to return to Anna but he stopped. "Promise me that you'll be good to her."

Jack looked like he was going to deny what had been happening between him and Donna but at last he nodded. "I promise."

"If you don't…" he left the threat empty, leaving Jack's imagination to fill in the blank. "If she needs anything, come and get me. I'll be back to check on her in a bit. You still okay?"

"Fine," Jack agreed. "Get back to your girl."

The Doctor shook his head. "You know you both are just as important to me, right?"

"Of course," Jack nodded. "But there is nothing wrong with you wanting to be near her. We won't stand in your way."

With a small smile the Doctor left the room, returning to Anna's side, giving her the shot. She muttered something that sounded like a protest, but then she closed her eyes again. He pulled the top layer of blanket off of her, though she clung to them with a might her sick body shouldn't have had the energy for.

"Fever," he told her gently, tugging again.

She wrapped her hands in the blankets, "I'm going to fever you."

He smiled a little, "That doesn't make sense, love."

She sighed, and opened her eyes. "It did before I said it."

He knew that she was trying to sound fierce, but the fragileness of the hoarse words lacked sting.

"Come on," he encouraged, reaching up to untwist her hold on the blankets. She let him, but was mumbling some words that Jack must have taught her.

"Language," he chastised, though he was only joking.

She groaned.

He lay beside her in the bed, and pulled her back into his embrace, hoping it would be a peace offering.

"Doctor," she asked his chest.

"What?"

"Thanks."

He wasn't sure what he was thanking him for, but he didn't care. "Your welcome."

"No," she leaned away from him. "Really, thank you. This all, this life, is the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

He felt his hearts miss a beat. Did she mean that like he would mean it when he said she was the best thing that had ever happened to him?

"I'm not," he started. She thought too much of him, it would only hurt her if he let her down. Which he was bound to do.

"Don't argue," she told him. "I love you, you silly alien. Did you know you have two hearts?"

He was losing her back to sleep, "Yes, I noticed."

"Good," she murmured, "That would have been a shock. Did I just tell you that I love you?"

He was beaming at her, but her eyes were closed. "Yes."

"Oh," she buried her face into his chest. "Sorry, can we blame the fever?"

Did that mean that she didn't mean it? "If you want…if you didn't mean it."

"Of course I meant it," she whispered, almost too low to be heard before he could tell that she slipped all the way back under the pull of sleep.

She meant it! He could do this, he could. No more wasted years, with words that he should have said. He would tell her when she woke that he loved her too; there he said it to himself. That was a start, right?

He held her close, and sighed feeling a deep peace. He knew what time would do, and how badly it would hurt when their run came to an end, however that came about, but until then he would hold on tightly and she would know where she stood in his eyes. He could give her that; he had to give her that.

DW

Anna awoke with a small headache, but felt much better overall. That was probably the mildest flu that she had ever had, though it probably had something to do with the medicine the Doctor had given her.

She was still in his arms, though she vaguely remembered him leaving a few hours ago to check on Donna again. She didn't want to move, she was quiet comfortable, and she hadn't had any nightmares with him holding her.

"Good morning," the Doctor told her, apparently realizing she was awake, but he didn't move to let her go.

"Morning," she agreed. Her voice was still a little hoarse but it was coming back.

"Anna," he sounded cautious, almost like he was afraid. He was the Doctor. What made him afraid?

"Yes," she finally moved away from him so that she could see his face. He had a little stubble on his face, the first time she had seen him that he wasn't clean shaven. Of course she had never seen him this early in the morning.

"Do you remember last night, what you said?"

Anna thought back, and when it clicked she was certain that she blushed. Oh no, she had told him that she loved him. It wasn't that she meant it; just that she didn't mean to say it. He must get that all the time, him being who he was.

Full of mystery and goodness, and she didn't want to be just another woman throwing herself at him.

She looked down, ashamed of herself. What would he say, what would he think? She should tell him that it was the fever, even if it killed her. She didn't want to go home. She would be happy with friendship, that's all she wanted in the first place.

"Yes," she said meekly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you. Please don't be upset."

"Why would I be upset," his finger touched her chin and she found herself looking into his eyes. "Anna, I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I just couldn't imagine you feeling the same way."

"Really," how could she believe that? He was a Time Lord. She was just a plain old Human.

He smiled faintly and moved in close to her. "Really." His lips touched hers softly, and she felt something she had never felt before. Complete.


End file.
